Four innocent sentences
by banshee-hime
Summary: "What are you afraid of?" "I licked it, so it's mine." "Tea, yes. You, maybe." "Go up and never stop." Sweet Pea and Ruby Wolfe share a few special sentences which mean much more than the innocent words spoken in conversation to the both of them. Check out the tumblr version for the mood board, too. Sweet Pea/OC drabbles


**So, now I'm in this fandom, too. Hence, here are some Sweet Pea/OC drabbles for you guys to enjoy. They are based on a couple of neon signs I really liked. There is also a mood board for this on my tumblr, styomi, feel free to check it out :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" **What are you afraid of?** " He asked her in a flippant tone as they sat together on the hood of her car, watching the blinking lights of Riverdale from above.

"Failing," she tilted her head, voice in a silent whisper. He knew what she meant, but he also knew that he shouldn't poke that hibernating bear. If there was one thing that Ruby Wolfe was afraid of, it was definitely failing in her father's eyes. After all, how does one make a Navy SEAL proud?

"In running away from frogs?" Sweet Pea knew another one of her phobias due to a certain incident he had vaguely promised not to mention ever again. By the eye roll he got, Ruby knew exactly what he meant.

"They're nasty." She slapped his leather-clad arm lightly, before leaning her head on the spot with a soft sigh. A comfortable silence spread across the odd pair, cicadas buzzing all around them.

* * *

He had ordered a chocolate mug cake at Pop's, breaking the unspoken rule between the two of them that chocolate treats belonged only to her. He knew, by the way she looked at it greedily from her seat across from him, that she wanted it. A bite, at least. But, he was being petty. And, he loved being petty with her, because it brought out her childish side to the table, something reserved solely for him and her best friend, Mattie.

The waitress placed her own order, some coffee, and a cheesecake with raspberries in front of the girl, oblivious to the tension. Sweet Pea reached for his wallet, taking off his eyes from the chocolate mug cake for a single second. But, it was enough.

Ruby's hands flew to it, pulling the glass mug to her, not a single marshmallow falling off. When he looked back up, she had a glint in her eye that promised trouble. Then, watching for his reaction, she picked up the mug, licking it from bottom to top, catching one of the lines of chocolate syrup in her mouth, before biting a marshmallow and chewing it. Sweet Pea's eyebrow rose.

" **I licked it, so it's mine.** " The girl cheekily justified her action, making him chuckle. He paid their bill, opting not to confront the chocolate-obsessed beast across from him.

"Is that your answer to everything?" He asked in an easy-going tone, pulling the cheesecake to him and picking up a spoon. Raspberries weren't his fruit of choice, but he would manage. Ruby pushed herself up, using the table to prop herself up and over, towards him. He figured that she was going for a kiss, trying to placate him, and obliged, by leaning in. However, he wasn't met with the warm lips he was used to, but rather a wet tongue.

Ruby licked his lower lip, enjoying the shell-shocked expression he was making, before pulling it with her teeth lightly and then kissing it. She dropped back into her seat, watching the frozen teen in front of her smugly. Her fingers picked off another marshmallow, popping it into her mouth.

"Yes." She replied with a grin.

* * *

He hadn't planned on asking her out. It had been one of those, spur of the moment, impulsive sentences to tumble out of his mouth. And, around the enigma of the new girl at Southside High, they seemed to be a frequent thing. It was like she short-circuited his brain with a single hair flip and grin, without knowing the power she held over him.

So, when he asked her out for tea, tea of all things, he was expecting a smart comment of rejection. He managed to salvage some of his pride before she could reply, though, casually leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Or you can just have me?" Suave, he figured, by her expression of mild shock. But, he had learned after their first short conversation that she recovered quickly, going back to her biting quips easily enough, despite the fact that he had a Serpents' logo on his back that scared off most of the female population.

" **Tea, yes,** " she told him with a smirk and slammed her locker shut. Their eyes met. " **You, maybe.** " The bell rang, thankfully saving him from more embarrassment.

* * *

Sweet Pea had never gotten much support, especially verbal, from his family. Serpents or parents, they all thought that the giant of a teen could take care of his own motivation by himself. He looked confident, ergo, he must be. And, he had never let them see any other side of him than the member of the biker gang who knew what he was doing. He hadn't expected the petite girl who sometimes sat next to him in class to see his insecurities, though.

It had been one of the evenings at her place, as they attempted to finish a group project as bio partners when she'd surprised him, asking him if he was alright. Sweet Pea didn't get asked if he was alright. Everyone assumed that he was. Bruises, broken bones or scratches, he would be fine. Yet, this tiny girl had her pale eyes fixed on him, awaiting the answer with rapt attention.

"Yes," he replied, nodding, his eyes going back to the book on the table. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem off," she told him with a small shrug. "You'd tell me if there was anything I could do, right?" Sweet Pea abandoned the assignment, looking back at her. She was twirling a strand of her long hair, an action he had become very familiar with. She was nervous.

"My old man used to say ' **Go up and never stop** '," he didn't expect the words to tumble out of his mouth in complete honesty. "I try to live by that." She had a way of getting him to talk about topics he never talked about.

"Seems like a good motto," the girl smiled lightly. "But we all need a small breather or two on the way up." Ruby was an enigma, Sweet Pea decided. A lovely enigma that would likely be his undoing.

* * *

 **That's all folks!  
I'll be looking forward to hearing what you think :)  
If you'd like to see more about Ruby and Sweets, please vote on the poll on my profile :D**


End file.
